<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pining and anticipation by beekathony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767128">pining and anticipation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony'>beekathony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the accident, F/M, Nipple Play, Riding, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months is a very long time to wait. After Kate's accident, she is ordered to stay in bed, much to Anthony's disappointment. He finally confessed his love after vowing to never say the words aloud. Two months of anticipation... of dreaming of what it would be like to touch his wife. After eight long weeks, Kate has the all clear, and Anthony is more than ready.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pining and anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Two months.</p>
<p class="p1">Two verrrrry long months.</p>
<p class="p1">Two months of waiting for Kate’s leg to heal properly after her accident. Weeks of gentle caress’s, deep kisses, and wandering hands. They had both been patient, but also eager for Kate to regain all of her flexibility.</p>
<p class="p1">For Anthony, it had been agony to refrain from touching his wife as he desired. Especially after he had finally come to the realization of how much he actually adored and loved her. It was during the very carriage accident that caused Kate to be bed ridden, that Anthony professed his undying love. It had been a moment so full of hope and promise, but also fear and panic. For it was in the moment when Anthony thought he had lost Kate that he realized he never wanted to live a single day without her by his side.</p>
<p class="p1">The first week after the accident, Anthony had hardly left her side. Always there when she called out to him, ready with a cool cloth or simply a hand to hold. Seeing Kate in such pain had momentarily squashed Anthony’s eagerness to have his way with his wife in their bed. The only thing that mattered was making sure she recovered.</p>
<p class="p1">Of course, two months was a very long time, and Anthony was a hot blooded man after all. If he was not besotted with his wife, he could have found pleasure in a brothel, and the weeks would’ve flown by in a blink. But Anthony had no thoughts for other women, all his attention was for Kate, his lovely wife.</p>
<p class="p1">It was on the sixth week of her order to stay in bed that Anthony tested Kate’s physical abilities. He had just come home from visiting his mother and younger sister at Number Five, and when he walked into his bedchamber, he saw his wife naked on their bed.</p>
<p class="p1">She wasn’t alone, however, and this displeased Anthony greatly.</p>
<p class="p1">Her lady’s maid, Rebecca, was by her side, washing her body gently with a warm cloth and soap. To be precise, she wasn’t completely exposed, as her private bits were covered loosely with a sheet, but she might as well been tied up on the bed as a gift to him.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony had stopped in his tracks, his eyes roaming over her body, and he felt a great discomfort between his thighs. It had been six weeks after all.</p>
<p class="p1">“Leave us,” he ordered Rebecca, and by the tension in his voice, she did not question him, but left with a small bow to Kate.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anthony,” Kate sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Rebecca wasn’t done with my bath yet. Are you going to finish up then?”</p>
<p class="p1">He blinked, and then stalked over to her side of the bed. His eyes settled briefly on her bruised and battered leg, wincing as he thought of her pain. Then he looked into her eyes and only saw a secret smile.</p>
<p class="p1">“I suppose I shall,” he reached for the cloth Rebecca had placed back in the basin beside the bed.</p>
<p class="p1">Kate shifted, trying to sit up. “Do you even know what to do?”</p>
<p class="p1">He looked at her, his expression annoyed, but softened instantly into a smile. “I have bathed myself for many years, Kate. Besides, I don’t want anyone else touching you when you aren’t properly clothed.”</p>
<p class="p1">“And when I am properly clothed?” Kate asked, letting her arm rest beside her, allowing the sheet to fall from her breasts.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony froze, his eyes glued to her chest. Good God, it was like he was a young boy, just seeing his first pair of breasts. Shifting his stance, Anthony dipped the cloth into the warm water, swirling it around.</p>
<p class="p1">“I do not want anyone touching you then either, my dear one,” Anthony smiled softly. “When your leg is healed, and you regain your strength, then I shall be the one to hold you, touch you, and take you out onto the dance floor.”</p>
<p class="p1">Kate smiled, biting her bottom lip as she watched him swirl the cloth in the water. It had been agony for her to lay in bed and do nothing. Once the pain had subsided, she had attempted to work on her needlepoint, but she grew bored in minutes. In the third week of her bed ridden state, she had pressed Anthony to return to his duties, if only for a couple hours a day. But then when he was gone, she missed him terribly, and wished he would come home that instant.</p>
<p class="p1">Yes, Kate would be thrilled to be allowed to get out of bed, if only to have a proper soak in a bath. There were other things, of course, that she was looking forward to. As she watched Anthony roll up the sleeves of his shirt so not to wet them, her mouth watered. It was nearly impossible to lay next to him in bed every night and not want him. There had been one evening when he’d slid his fingers inside of her and brought her to completion, but it did not compare to what it was like having him rooted so deep that they became one.</p>
<p class="p1">“Which one do you want more?” She asked. “To touch me… or to dance with me?”</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony looked down at her, his gaze intense and without words, she understood <em>exactly</em> what he wanted to do more.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” she grinned, pleased.</p>
<p class="p1">Once the cloth was properly soaked, Anthony squeezed the excess out and brought it to her chest. He brought the cloth over her skin, careful not to press too hard. His hand was steady and sure of his movements. The cloth moved to her neck briefly before dipping down in between her breasts.</p>
<p class="p1">“Kate I—“ he choked on the words.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes?”</p>
<p class="p1">His hand with the cloth stilled, his thumb resting on the softness of her breast. It took everything in him not to say damn it all and ravage her right then and there.</p>
<p class="p1">“I want you,” he said softly, and then he left the cloth and moved his hand to gently cup the fullness of her breast.</p>
<p class="p1">Kate sighed, arching slightly into his touch. It had been so long, so so long. Her body craved his touch like a lost man at sea craved water.</p>
<p class="p1">“Then have me,” she begged.</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” he said quickly, squeezing her breast and shaking his head at the same time. “I do not think I can be gentle with you. And if I caused you any pain, it would destroy me.”</p>
<p class="p1">The pain laced in his own voice was enough to bring tears to Kate’s eyes. It had been hard for her, and she had not quite realized how hard it had been for Anthony to see her in agony and not be able to help.</p>
<p class="p1">“Then please,” Kate moved her hand over his. “Just touch me here.”</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony nodded slowly, and then pulled the cloth from her body, placing it back in the basin. He dipped it quickly before bringing it, dripping, back to her chest. The water slid over her chest and down her stomach. Her nipples hardened at the sensation, and then Anthony’s hand covered her again.</p>
<p class="p1">She could tell he was being very mindful of her leg, and he stayed right near her head. His finger and thumb pinched her nipple, sending shock waves through her every cell. They were both so deprived of touch that they both moaned, eager for something more.</p>
<p class="p1">Kate gripped his other hand that wasn’t touching her, squeezing it tightly. As her eyes roamed his body, she could see his arousal straining against his trousers. Wicked thoughts filled her mind, and she didn’t stop them. Her hand slid from his to his hips and pulled him closer until his arousal was right in front of her face.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony looked down at her, questions in his eyes. He didn’t want to do anything she hadn’t the strength for. But seeing his wife’s mouth so close to his manhood was only making him harder. He pinched her nipple again, then flicked it back and forth, watching her stomach muscles clench.</p>
<p class="p1">The buttons of his falls came open easily, and Kate soon had her hand over his cock, gently pumping him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh God,” he sighed, wetting his lips as he looked down at her. “You really are the most exquisite woman in the whole world.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re not so bad yourself,” she smirked. With nothing to do but lie in bed and think, Kate had thought of many wicked things, and most included taking Anthony between her legs or in her mouth. Pleasure filled her senses as she snaked her tongue from her lips and touched the head of his cock.</p>
<p class="p1">Moaning deeply, Anthony couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward at her touch. A moment later he regained his sensibilities and continued to stroke and pinch her nipples. On a number of occasions, Anthony had been able to bring Kate her pleasure by only touching her nipples. It fascinated him to twist and pull at the hard peaks and watch her come undone.</p>
<p class="p1">Kate flicked her tongue against the throbbing head before taking more of him in her mouth. Anthony was at the perfect height, and as she sat propped on so many pillows, he slid easily into her mouth. Swirling her tongue on his shaft, Kate nearly gagged, but took him deeper. Then her body twitched as Anthony flicked her nipples faster and faster.</p>
<p class="p1">As they were both desperate for one another’s touch, it did not take them long to find their pinnacle. Anthony thrust his hips, moaning as Kate drank him down. His skilled fingers stroked her nipples, and he had Kate nearly purring like a kitten. Her body shook, and as he felt her come undone, he came hard and quick.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony put his hand out on the headboard to steady himself. He kept his eyes locked on his wife as she sighed, looking utterly spent.</p>
<p class="p1">“The things I will do to you,” Anthony groaned and tucked himself back into his trousers.</p>
<p class="p1">“Two more weeks,” Kate smiled, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “Just two incredibly long weeks.”</p>
<p class="p1">Fourteen days later, Anthony was pacing back and forth in their bedchamber. The doctor had arrived twenty minutes ago for a final inspection of her leg. Anthony didn’t know what he would do if the man said her leg was not properly healed. He wanted his wife back. His spitfire of a wife who would argue with him across the dinner table, and then chase him up the stairs to their bed. He wanted to hold her in his arms, twirling her around on the dance floor and also make love to her without abandon.</p>
<p class="p1">He glanced impatiently at the bed, and Kate gave him a cross look. Anthony shrugged, and then crossed his arms over his body. There was only so much a man could take!</p>
<p class="p1">“Your leg has healed nicely, Lady Bridgerton,” the doctor said, and Anthony sighed, relieved.</p>
<p class="p1">“Has it?” Kate smiled and flexed her toes, feeling only a slight discomfort and soreness.</p>
<p class="p1">“I see no reason to keep it bandaged up,” he said, pulling away the already unfolded bandages.</p>
<p class="p1">“And this means she no longer has to remain in bed?” Anthony asked, walking over to them.</p>
<p class="p1">The doctor nodded, and Anthony wanted to leap. He’d never had the urge to leap before and it was an odd sensation.</p>
<p class="p1">“Lady Bridgerton has done well staying off of her leg,” the doctor said. “But I must warn you both to take it easy.”</p>
<p class="p1">They both blushed.</p>
<p class="p1">“You may walk around, and I suppose even partake in a dance or two, but your muscles will be sore for some time until you regain the strength you lost,” he continued. “Stretch the leg every day, and you will be back to your old self in no time.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Excellent,” Anthony clapped his hands together and all but picked the doctor up from his seat beside the bed. “Thank you for all your attentive care these past weeks, doctor.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Take it slow,” the doctor gave Anthony a knowing look, and Kate wanted to hide herself under the covers. Slow was not in her husband’s vocabulary.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony ushered the doctor out of their bedchamber, graciously offering to carry his medical bag. Two minutes later, he returned, a spark of light in his eyes. He grabbed the two large doors entering into their room and shut them firmly. Then as a precaution, he grabbed a small divan and pushed it against the door so no one would enter.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anthony!” Kate laughed, watching as he fortified the door.</p>
<p class="p1">“No one is going to disturb us,” Anthony grunted as he pushed an ottoman against the door. He stood up straight, hands on his hips. “Not until I’ve had my way with you, Lady Bridgerton.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Will you please allow me to have a bath first?” She asked, swinging both legs over the side of the bed. She was almost giddy to be able to leave the bed. However, she knew she would be returning back in just a few short moments.</p>
<p class="p1">In preparation for this day, Kate had arranged for a hot bath to be drawn so that she could bathe properly once the bandages were removed. As much as she wanted Anthony, she would not allow him to touch her without being clean.</p>
<p class="p1">“Kate,” Anthony sighed heavily. “You know that I do not care if you’ve bathed or not.”</p>
<p class="p1">She grinned, “Well, I care very deeply. This will be our first time making love in weeks. I have done nothing but lain in bed, dreaming of taking a hot bath. If you do not allow me this, I shall refrain from your advancements.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You wouldn’t…” Anthony glared at her. Oh but she would. Kate was very serious about her cleanliness.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t test me, Anthony Bridgerton,” Kate glared right back and stood, her knees shaky. Anthony saw her wobble and ran to her side, his arms quickly stabilizing her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Just promise you won’t take too long,” he kissed her temple, and then helped guide her to the waiting bath. “The thought of you in the bath…”</p>
<p class="p1">“I will be quick,” Kate chuckled and then pushed him away lovingly. “Waiting a few minutes more will only make the moment that much sweeter.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony rolled his eyes, but smiled. In all honesty, he would wait as long as she needed. In their forced weeks of celibacy, Anthony had been pleased to find that he did not only need Kate’s body to love her. In his youth, he had been controlled by his body, only searching for physical pleasure. But over the past eight weeks, Anthony and Kate had grown close simply talking and getting to know one another on a deeper level. Without sex, they had spent hours in bed, exploring each other’s minds and hearts.</p>
<p class="p1">He paced back and forth in front of the bed, trying to decide if he should undress now or let Kate see to that. Anthony felt like a young boy, eager for his first sexual experience. This certainly was not his first time, nor was it the first time he would lay with Kate, but after weeks without her touch, he may as well be declared a virgin.</p>
<p class="p1">After several moments deliberation, Anthony decided to lose his waistcoat and cravat. He threw his shoes across the room, each landing with a thud.</p>
<p class="p1">“Everything alright in there?” Kate called from the bath in the connecting dressing room.</p>
<p class="p1">“Perfectly fine, dear,” Anthony assured her, running his hands through his hair.</p>
<p class="p1">This might as well be their first time making love. After all, they had finally admitted their true feelings to one another. Anthony loved Kate with all of his heart, and the knowledge that she loved him just the same…</p>
<p class="p1">Well, it was enough to make him weak at the knees and nervous with excitement.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony pulled his shirt from his trousers, letting it hang loosely as he took a seat at the end of the bed. As he put both hands behind him for support, he glanced at the clock on the mantle, hoping Kate wouldn’t be too much longer.</p>
<p class="p1">Much to his delight, he only watched five minutes pass on the clock before Kate appeared before him, dressed only in a light pink silk dressing gown.</p>
<p class="p1">“Holy mother of God,” he said under his breath, standing to his feet. Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply. “It feel wonderful to hold you in my arms like this.”</p>
<p class="p1">Kate slid her arms around his waist, holding him tight. Neither one wanted to let go, so they stood in the middle of the room, until Anthony began to sway slowly back and forth.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t think I’m up for dancing just yet,” Kate smirked and cupped his cheek with her palm.</p>
<p class="p1">“We’re not dancing,” he shook his head. “Just swaying. Look you aren’t even moving your feet.”</p>
<p class="p1">They both glanced down to see their bare feet touching, but firmly in place.</p>
<p class="p1">“So, you’re not ready for dancing,” Anthony mused. “What if I carried you in my arms?”</p>
<p class="p1">Before Kate could even respond, Anthony slid one arm under her knees and lifted her. She wrapped both arms around his neck, laughing as he spun them around.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anthony!” She flailed her legs, leaning her head back.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m never going to let you go,” Anthony kissed her neck and jaw. “Never.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Put me down!” She tried to get out of his arms, but his hold was firm. “I don’t feel up to dancing, but I do feel up to other things.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” Anthony stopped spinning. “What kind of things?”</p>
<p class="p1">“All those things you’ve been thinking about while I was in the bath,” Kate squeezed his chin with her fingers, then leaned in to kiss his lips. “All the things I’ve been dreaming about for weeks.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Say no more,” Anthony kissed her quickly before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, still holding her in his arms. “You shall have everything your heart desires tonight, my dear wife.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I already have everything I could ever want,” Kate said softly, looking into his eyes. “I love you, Anthony.”</p>
<p class="p1">His heart flipped in his chest at her admission. Those were three words he would never tire of hearing.</p>
<p class="p1">“Just as I love you, Kate.”</p>
<p class="p1">As the words spoken aloud wrapped them in a warm embrace, Anthony shifted Kate on his lap until her legs were straddling his waist. She had spent weeks on her back — the last thing he wanted was to put her in the same position.</p>
<p class="p1">Kate slid her hands along his back and up up up into his hair, grabbing thick locks and tugging his face to hers. He was her captive, and she could take him as she pleased.</p>
<p class="p1">“Lie back,” she commanded.</p>
<p class="p1">Carefully, Anthony moved back on the bed, taking her with him. She put her palms on his chest, rising above him as if she were to mount a horse.</p>
<p class="p1">“Off,” Kate smiled wickedly, tugging at his clothes. Anthony was more than happy to comply and he discarded his shirt and trousers, eager to touch her smooth skin. She was still in her dressing gown and the silky material slid across his manhood, sending chills over his body.</p>
<p class="p1">He reached for the bow just under her breasts, his eyes never leaving hers. With a nod from Kate, Anthony then pulled the thin string, unwrapping his wife like a present.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you like what you see?” She asked, biting her lip tentatively.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony nodded, then finding his words said, “Do you know how happy I am that I am the only man who gets to see you like this?”</p>
<p class="p1">Kate slid her hands up to her shoulders, grabbing the dressing gown and letting it fall off her arms, revealing her breasts. She moved her hands to her hair, sliding them through the silky strands and letting it fall around her face.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m the only man who gets to see you come undone,” Anthony touched her stomach. “The only one who knows what sounds you make when you make love.” His hand slid up, gently tracing under each breast. “The only one who gets to touch you like this.”</p>
<p class="p1">The dressing gown slid down her arms and fully off her body. Kate lifted her hips, positioning herself over his manhood, and leaned down to place a wet kiss to his neck. For so many nights she had dreamed of this — the power she felt as she rose above him, claiming what was hers.</p>
<p class="p1">“I like being the only woman who can make you squirm,” Kate whispered against his ear as she began to move her hips, pressing her sex against his hard cock. “I know just where to touch you,” she slid her hand down in between their bodies, her fingers clutching the wiry hairs just above his cock. With a firm tug, Anthony let out a most unmanly sound, flexing his hips.</p>
<p class="p1">“Just like that,” Kate smiled, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">Her hand moved further down, caressing the silky smoothness of his cock as she guided him to her center. As she widened her legs, Kate reached for his hand, holding it as an anchor. Anthony grabbed her hip, and his eyes darted from her face to the place of their joining.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please Kate,” he begged and she moved the head of his cock over her wet center. “Please.”</p>
<p class="p1">Even though it felt delicious to tease him in this way, Kate knew she wouldn’t be able to last very long either once he was rooted in deep. Slowly, Kate sank down, sighing as he filled her inch by inch.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anthony,” she cried out, squeezing his hand.</p>
<p class="p1">Her husband’s member was very impressive, and it only grew harder and thicker once he was rooted inside of her. Kate sat upon him like a throne, then leaned forward and back, sliding on his cock.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” Anthony panted. “God yes!”</p>
<p class="p1">His hands slid to her backside, pressing her firmly to him. Kate began to move up and down, moaning as he stretched her more and more. It was still a wonder to her how he fit inside of her.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you,” Kate cried out, bending down to claim his mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">After weeks of waiting, weeks of desiring to feel connected to the man she loved, Kate gave herself over to him. All of her insecurities disappeared as she looked into his eyes, and she knew that she was loved. In Anthony’s arms, Kate was whole and perfect. In his arms, she was who she was always meant to be.</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony grabbed her hips and helped move her. They were not graceful, but quick, and desperate. Kate buried her face into the crook of his neck, uttering words of love as she came. Her body shook above his, and as Anthony thrust again and again, he held her tight, releasing his seed.</p>
<p class="p1">Tension left his body as he rolled onto his side, holding Kate still wrapped around him. Making love to her was always like the first time — passionate, new, exciting. It had never been so good.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know you won’t let me out of this bed,” Kate chuckled softly as she stroked his cheeks with her fingers. “But I would really enjoy eating dinner at a normal table.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That can be arranged,” Anthony smiled. He wound his fingers into her dark hair, and slid his other hand along her back.</p>
<p class="p1">“But first we must work up an appetite,” Kate nibbled on his lip. “Don’t you think?”</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony laughed and rolled on top of her, pining her to the bed. In an instant, Kate twisted underneath him onto her stomach and pressed her body back against his.</p>
<p class="p1">“So it’s like that is it?” Anthony crooned into her ear, pressing his length against her backside.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” she smirked, looking back at him. “It is.”</p>
<p class="p1">The next hour was spent making love every which way, and finally when their stomachs protested, they rose from their nest of love and ventured to the dining room. Instead of sitting across from one another, they opted to sit side by side, their hands never untangling. They laughed, and talked, and most of all, smiled because they knew tonight marked the start of something new and thrilling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!!</p>
<p>follow me on twitter @threadofgoldenn and tumblr @bee-kathony</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>